SkekSil
Daniel Tiger goes to school and joins his friends in the play corner. After helping Katerina Kittycat build a wall with blocks, Daniel Tiger plays house with her. Moments later, SkekSil stomps through the play corner pretending to be a dinosaur. Concerned that he will wake the baby in her pretend family, Katerina declares that there is no place in playing house for a dinosaur. SkekSil is sad and insists on being a dinosaur. Sharing his feelings with Teacher Harriet, SkekSil and the other children are encouraged to find a way to play together. The friends quickly decide that SkekSil can be a dinosaur -- a quiet one. Back to playing house, Daniel Tiger make-believes that the house is a castle before SkekSil accidentally knocks over the block wall. Katerina Kittycat is sad when it falls down but the children find a way to play together as they rebuild the wall. Everyone sings a song about sharing talents and playing together before SkekSil pretends to be a friendly dinosaur in a zoo. Daniel Tiger is going to SkekSil's castle while the queen is at the store. Since it is Margaret's nap time, Mom Tiger decides walking would be better than taking the Trolley -- a decision that upsets Daniel. Recognizing that her son is clearly upset, Mom encourages Daniel to "stomp three times" to help himself feel better. After walking to the castle, SkekSil invites Daniel to the back yard where they explore for rocks. Mr. McFeely arrives with a speedy delivery for SkekSil -- a package from his cousin Chrissie including a horse puzzle and a special drawing. Daniel make-believes that everything in the world is a giant puzzle. The boys are excited to start the new puzzle but Queen Sara says there is not enough time before Daniel's mom will return and SkekSil's appointment with Doctor Anna. When SkekSil expresses his frustration, Queen Sara suggests that he "stomp three times" to help himself feel better. After doing so, SkekSil understands that Daniel can come back another time to do the puzzle. Daniel Tiger is playing follow-the-leader at the castle with SkekSil. Queen Sara Saturday provides the friends with fresh lemonade for the hot day which gives them the idea for a lemonade stand. Daniel and SkekSil pick lemons from the trees at the castle which causes some frustration when their picking strategies differ. Queen Sara listens as Daniel expresses his anger and works out the conflict with SkekSil. With plenty of lemons gathered, Queen Sara helps make a fresh pitcher of lemonade. Setting up the lemonade stand, Daniel make-believes that he has a lemonade store. Conflict arises again when SkekSil and Daniel have trouble taking turns serving the drinks to their neighbors. SkekSil shares his feelings with Daniel which helps him feel better. Daniel Tiger and his friends are making "just like me" paintings at school. As they paint outlines of their bodies, Daniel needs the red paint but Miss Elaina is using it. When she passes the paint to Daniel, it spills on his paper and he becomes angry. In his anger, he accidentally rips Miss Elaina's picture. Teacher Harriet helps the friends to calm down and responsibly talk out their anger. Enjoying the many colors in his painting, Daniel make-believes that he is painting the whole neighborhood! After he finishes his painting, Daniel joins O the Owl and SkekSil who are playing on the mat. O the Owl is making a town and SkekSil is pretending he is on a camp ground -- both in need of pretend trees from the table. O becomes angry when SkekSil takes the trees he was using. Both friends take a deep breath and count to four before calmly resolving their disagreement. Daniel Tiger is playing at the park with Margaret and Dad Tiger. With him, he has brought a wooden duck toy. After taking Tigey for a ride on Ducky, Daniel make-believes that he can ride on the toy, too. Daniel shows his duck toy to SkekSil but his friend is less than impressed. Daniel's feelings are hurt and Queen Sara reminds SkekSil: "We like different things and that's just fine. But remember to be kind." When Daniel and SkekSil gather a collection of rocks, they use Ducky to move the rocks across the park. As they do, SkekSil asks to pull the toy and recognizes that it is a "royally neat toy after all." Katerina Kittycat arrives at the park wearing a large flowery hat. Daniel does not care for the hat but recognizes that he should not say so. Instead, he compliments his friend on the way her hat looks as she dances. Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Dark Crystal